A Good Time
by kay07
Summary: Ginny and Poppy are all about a good time and that is exactly what their 5th year is going to be all about... at least that’s what they thought. AU, warning drugs and other not so appropriate stuff. paring GD PB


I do not own Harry Potter or umm Nair...

* * *

"Poppy, you are completely mad!" Ginny smiled at her crazy best friend but replied their quote "Let's do this."

Poppy gave Ginny that wicked grin she was famous for and pulled her black hoodie over her head "Let's do this" she agreed.

Ginny grabbed the shoulder sack and threw it over her back.

The two grinned at each other once more and took off out the fat lady's portrait.

They were on there way to the Ravenclaw Dormitories. Why you may ask at 3 am… because that is where Li Chang slept.

Li Chang was a 5th year at Hogwarts just like them. Ginny personally thought she was an ok person. That is until Poppy had walked in on Li and Dean doing the naughty. This was totally taboo seeing as Dean Thomas was and let me repeat _was _Poppy's boyfriend of almost 3 months.

"So… how did you get the password?" Ginny asked her best friend.

Poppy just winked muttering something about having a source.

As they came to a statue of an old, bent over witch, Poppy said "Whiz Kids"

'Vain pricks' Ginny thought to herself as the aged witch hopped aside.

Poppy looked over her shoulder to Ginny saying "No turning back now."

Ginny smiled, she wouldn't miss this for the world.

As they walked in it became apparent just how much trouble she could get in., but that made it all the more exciting if you asked Ginny.

They some how worked their way to the 5th year girls room and crept inside.

Poppy cast a silencing spell on all the closed canopies as Ginny dropped to her knees and pulled the sack she'd been carrying open.

Poppy went through the beds to find which one was Li's.

Poppy walked over to Ginny and got on her knees too. As they pulled their goodies out of the bag they couldn't stop the giggles.

"Ok, what first." Ginny asked.

Poppy said "I think I want to… ah here it is." She took a pink bottle and stood up walking over to the slut's bed.

"Wait" Ginny said as she hurried and cast stupefy.

"Good, we defiantly don't need her waking up." Poppy said with a laugh.

Ginny watched as her friend spread the white liquid over Li's eyebrows. Without Poppy, the muggleborn she'd have never known about Nair, the wonderful hair remover cream.

She went back to the bag and pulled out a red permanent marker. As she walked over to Poppy she saw her rubbing the Nair all throughout Li's hair.

"Oh Merlin you, this is great!" Ginny squealed imagining the girl bald.

"Yes, but how do we make it so it can only grow back naturally?" Poppy asked contemplating.

"I'm not sure, I brought 5000 Devious Pranks, it's in the bag still. I bet it'll tell you how to do something like that."

Ginny pulled the cap off the marker and smelt it, she loved the smell. Then she bent over the poor girl and wrote whore in capital letters on her forehead.

"Ok" Poppy was absolutely brilliant when it came to everything. She made straight O's in all her classes. They rocked as partners in crime as well as on the team, both playing chasers.

"Ok" Poppy repeated pulling out her wand "_permanente_, that was easy," she looked back down at the book, "says it was submitted by a 25 year old Italian guy."

"Now what?" Ginny asked seeing if Poppy really wanted to go through with the meanest part of the plan.

Poppy nodded her head and said "Let's do this."

Ginny said "alright… let's do this."

Poppy grabbed Li's wand and snapped it in half.

They both smiled and Ginny shook her head saying, "She should have known not to fuck with Dean."

Ginny walked back to the bag and put all their stuff back in it.

"Oh this will be fun," She heard Poppy say "Ginny come look at this one, number 420."

"Of course you would look and see what that prank is" she said laughing.

Ginny walked back over to her friend and took the book reading prank 420.

**To Cause Mayhem and Bad Grades **

Was the title

**This spell will cause the owner of the book to see the words say something completely different then what it is supposed to, but to everyone else it will look normal. **

"Let me do this one." Ginny said with a smirk.

Finally they took all of Li's underwear and bras and begin shoving them in the bag they brought.

As they took the silencing spells off the beds they had a hard time not laughing to loud.

They tiptoed out of the room and out of Ravenclaw corridors.

They walked giggling and dodging the main used hallways to the great hall.

On their way there they only came across one problem Mrs. Norris, Poppy took care of that though, she kicked it a good ten feet before the cat saw them.

"Poppy, I hate that cat too, but do you really think that was necessary?" Ginny asked trying to hide her glee at seeing that cat fly.

"The damn thing will be fine, stupid cat." Poppy was a bitch and maybe that was one of the reasons Ginny loved her so much.

"Ok you get that end and I'll get this side, oh my god, look she wrote her name in them." Poppy said in a shrill of laughter.

"Li En Chang, how sweet" Ginny mocked reading Li's undergarments "You know I'm kind of scared to touch these things, who knows what kind of STD's she has."

Poppy made a discussed look and nodded "Nasty skank, probably Gonosyphepaldeas."

After they tossed Li's bras and undies on all the students' seats they headed back toward their own common room laughing and went to bed.

'I can't wait for tomorrow' Ginny thought closing her eyes.

It felt like she had just closed her eyes when she heard Poppy beside her asking something.

"What?" mumbled Ginny pulling her pillow over her head.

"I said are you ready to see if we caused a stir! Everyone has already left for breakfast, get up! We have to see what's going on down there!" Poppy's excited responds woke her up.

"Ok, let's get ready and go." Ginny said jumping up with a smile.

It only took them about 20 minutes to get ready, which was pretty fast for the two beautiful girls that usually spent a good hour on their hair alone.

Poppy had shown Ginny how magnificent muggle makeup was in there 2nd year, and as they walked towards the Great Hall they looked superb, as always.

Ginny with her hair a lushes scarlet, bouncing curls, and gorgeous chocolate eyes, had curves to kill for.

Poppy had her long black hair straightened and sapphire eyes that could penetrate even Prof Snape evil glare.

The duo may have been short both about 5'1, but they were absolutely dazzling.

Ginny and Poppy gave each other a once over before they entered the huge doors, Poppy tucking Ginny's hair behind one ear and Ginny pushing down part of Poppy's skirt that flipped up. It was a routine they started their first year.

"Let's do this." Poppy said smiling.

"Let's do this." Ginny agreed.

* * *

Thanks, please review, the guy's come in the next chapter... 


End file.
